


Purge

by Huggle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Siblings, F/M, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Uriel Being a Dick, evil uriel, jealous uriel, threat to castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huggle/pseuds/Huggle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uriel can see what Castiel can't.  He can see the danger his brother is in.  But Uriel knows how to help Castiel, what must be done...</p>
<p>Unpleasant as it may be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purge

Castiel doesn’t see. This is his first time in a vessel; he probably doesn’t even feel it. Yet.

He will.

Uriel lingers in Dean’s dreams – the mud monkey might be Castiel’s charge but it’s pertinent to Uriel’s interests to keep an eye on this human when his brother’s fate is so entwined with him. In a way, Dean has become the litmus test for Castiel. Uriel knows his brother is almost too interested in this creation, too curious about him.

He doesn’t want to see Dean Winchester drag his brother down. He won’t see Castiel tainted by being around the human. He hates the way Dean offers respect grudgingly to them, when it’s forced from him, the way a cur comes to heel with a whine and a snarl.

He watches him rut like the animal he is, watches Dean’s dream form stretch over his former sister, drawing tight gasps of pleasure from her. Uriel loathes her, can’t wait for the chance to lock his fingers around her throat and squeeze. But even so, watching Winchester sully her makes him want to wrench them apart. Sear all trace from her so at least when she finally faces judgement it won’t be with the so called Righteous man on her. In her.

He doesn’t understand Castiel’s fascination with this creature. At least – thus far – he can’t sense any serious contamination of his younger brother. The hint of a touch here and there, given and received. Nothing too worrisome, yet.

But Uriel can see where this is going. He knows at some point he will stand next to Castiel and Dean Winchester’s taint will be all over him. It’ll burn through Castiel’s vessel, to his true form – it’ll be a stain on his Grace that Uriel will have to purge, to leech from him.

As he watches Dean and _Anna_ , he knows he will have to force Castiel. Dean seems to have a way of drawing people to him, corrupting even the pure so that they will turn towards him and away from the light.

When it comes, Uriel will have to fight Castiel to save him from himself. He knows he will have to hold him down. He can see it, Castiel snarling and struggling, while Uriel shoves back shirt and coat, baring skin to see where the worst of the damage has been done. He knows that Castiel marked Dean Winchester, and he knows he will see a deeper imprint on his kin, burned straight through to Castiel’s very essence.

But Uriel can fix that. He’ll reach inside Castiel and burn Dean out of him, purge him from Castiel’s Grace. Then he’ll replace it with his own, hot and burning and pure. It’ll hurt Castiel, but he’ll thank Uriel in the end. Once’s he clean again.


End file.
